


Healing Hands

by Cornfields_and_bad_dreams



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Harrison (mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, Magical Accidents, Massage, slight arousal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 23:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornfields_and_bad_dreams/pseuds/Cornfields_and_bad_dreams
Summary: Short Mogar fic with the prompts Massage fic and Magical Accidents.Mogar is in pain and David wants to help.





	Healing Hands

It was certainly inevitable that Mogar would one day stumble upon Camp Campbell, and following that logic, it was highly likely he would befriend the counselors and campers. Yet no one seemed to foresee that, eventually, Harrison would cause him some magic trouble. David wasn't 100% sure what it is Harrison did, but Mogar was stiff and tense, just walking seemed to cause the man pain. David watched him mill around camp for about an hour, all the while his predicament persisting, finally, David had an idea.

Mogar wasn't sure why David invited him to the cabin but David insisted and Mogar couldn't say no. Mogar ached, the pain almost being enough to bring tears to his eyes. The pain was dull and Mogar had certainly had worse, but this was different in the fact that it didn't go away. Approaching the cabin Mogar hoped that whatever it was that David wanted it wouldn't cause him any more torment. Mogar went to knock but found that his arm refused to raise, Mogar awkwardly kicked at the door to announce his presence.

Opening the door David invited Mogar in and instructed him to sit on his bed, Mogar did as told and waited for any further instructions. David makes his way to Mogar and sits beside him, giving Mogar a big smile he explains he wants to help Mogar with his problem. Mogar is caught off guard ever so slightly, he knows he shouldn't be surprised that David wants to help, but Mogar has always been the hero and very rarely has he been the one in need of help. Despite the apparent role reversal Mogar knew something had to be done about the pain, thus he agreed to let David try his best. Mogar wasn't sure what David was going to do but when he instructed Mogar to lay face down on the bed he didn't question it. Just relax, David says and Mogar tries, breathing in and out, letting himself lay limp, he tries so hard to clear his mind, but when Davids' hands start rubbing at his back Mogars mind runs wild with, thoughts.

Davids' hands work along Mogars back up to his shoulders and along his arms, fingers pressing into muscle, palms kneading at flesh, David felt thankful for the recent lessons of physical therapy camp and its sub lessons on massage. Mogar felt, well, Mogar felt something. As the seconds ticked away though, Mogar did start to feel better, his muscles were still sore but the tension started to melt away, the pain soon went from a fair hinderance to a mild annoyance. Even mentally Mogar was beginning to relax, indulging ever so slightly in the fantasies playing in his mind. Davids hands soon slowed to a stop, the question of how are you feeling registering a moment later, Mogar answers with a satisfied grunt, do you think you can move without too much trouble comes next and the realization the Mogar can't just lay here all day with David crosses his mind, Mogar lets out a low whine witch David misinterprets as a no. David rubs his hand in comforting circles around Mogars back telling him he can stay in bed but that David himself has counselor duties to attend to. Mogar understands, telling David he will rest, David leaves Mogar in the cabin with the evening sun streaming in.

The cabin feels so alone without David now, Yet Mogar is happy to have shared a moment with David at all. Mogar hadn't realized how desperately he'd wanted contact with David, but now that he'd had it he'd hold onto the sensation for as long as he could.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this you can find me on Tumblr at cornfields-and-bad-dreams.


End file.
